


Symbiotic Love

by UnstableUniverses



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableUniverses/pseuds/UnstableUniverses
Summary: A crash sends Harry and Peter barrelling down into the sandy depths of a deserted island. But who is behind this and how can they be stopped?Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.





	Symbiotic Love

“Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We’ll be coming in for a landing shortly,” voice of the pilot crackled through the PA system.

 

Peter looked around the plane, there Oscorp logos monogrammed every surface and absolutely zero other passengers. “What the fuck, Harry?

 

“I pay them to act like there’s a full plane. It makes me feel normal, Peter. You wouldn’t understand,” Harry responded.

 

Peter scoffed at his friend’s first world problem, and began to do as he was instructed. But as he took hold of the buckle of his seatbelt, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck began to prickle up like a bunch of white people doing the wave at a hockey game.

 

Peter leapt out of his seat, spidey-senses tingling like he’d just snuffled a bump of coke, and ran to the nearest window. As he reached it and peered out, alarmed began to blare around the cabin of the plane.

 

“MAYDAY, MAYDAY” the pilot screamed like a little bitch as a giant beige hand reached up through the clouds and slammed into the plane.

 

Peter was thrown from his place at the window as the aircraft tumbled out of the sky. He landed hard against the opposite wall of the cabin, sticking to it due to both his very sticky hands and the centripetal force of the wildly spinning plane.

 

After what felt like forever, the fall came to an abrupt halt when plane met ground. Metal screeched against metal as the flying machine crumpled on impact, threatening to collapse entirely if Peter hadn’t begun slinging webs every which way to act as structural supports.

 

He dropped from his hanging place on the wall and ran over to Harry. He had fallen unconscious from the g-forces, but otherwise looked unharmed. Peter took his best friend in his superhumanly strong arms and ran for a large tear in the fuselage that the giant beige hand had left.

 

He dropped Harry in the sand a safe distance from the plane, and looked around at the crash landing site. To his right and left, beach stretched as far as the eye could see. Behind him and the plane was an expanse of blue sea, and in front was a dense tropical forest.

 

His eyes focused once again on the debris. The right side of the plane had a massive hand shape embossed into it, but there was something more peculiar. Anywhere the hand had touched was now coated in a clear film. Peter approached to inspect, tapping it lightly with a knuckle.

 

“Hmm… Glass coating the outside of the plane…” he murmured to himself, thinking through all of the possibilities with his genius science brain, “If the hand was made of sand, then the heat generated by the air resistance of our fall would have transformed it into glass. But that means…”

 

Just as he came to the realization of the culprit, the ground beneath his feet started to move below him. The sand of the beach began to tremble, then swirl up and around his feet, ankles, and shins before hardening, trapping him in place.

 

In front of him, a similar swirling in the sand occurred. It rose in a dust devil, spinning chaotically, but in the center, a human form was being built.

 

“John Hammond…The Sandman,” Peter said through gritted teeth. “Everyone thought you were dead. You got washed away.”

 

“Life finds a way, Mr. Parker,” the old man smirked, his face finally solidifying into the appearance of flesh. The dust devil dissipated, leaving the two men staring at each other. “But I’ve been hard at work while I was away. I spared no expense.”

 

As if on cue, the jungle exploded with activity. From the dense thicket of trees came a vicious roar and the pounding of massive feet. The footsteps grew closer, rattling Peter’s teeth in his head.

 

A great black beast erupted from the tree line, racing towards the plane debris. White marks streaked across its face and torso, a massive tongue extended from its gaping gob.

 

Peter gasped as the black suit beneath his clothes constricted his body. He could feel rage growing in it as if it was feeling it himself. Peter reached into his coat pocket and took out the black mask, donning it slowly.

 

Doing this action with his hands resulted in his genius science brain kicking in again. He realized that only his feet were stuck, but his arms were completely free to move. He _thwipp_ ed at Hammond, but the web flew through the man’s sand composition.

 

With a dark twinkle in his eye, Hammond began to dissolve back into the beach.

 

“I spared no expense,” he chortled as he disappeared.

 

“Damn,” Peter muttered to himself, trying to yank his legs free from their sandy confinement.

 

The symbiote tyrannosaurus was still barreling towards the spidery man, gob agape. The tongue lashed wildly, ready to wrap around Peter’s slim torso.

 

Peter’s genius brain was in overdrive, trying to find a solution.

 

Finally, he got an idea. He pivoted as best he could without moving his feet, and _thwipp_ ed a web from each hand, connecting to a wing of the plane. With all of his might, he began pulled the wing, feeling its connection to the body of the plane weaken, then finally with a deafening screech, the wing came free.

 

Peter had to duck flat against the ground to avoid being struck by the flying giant hunk of plane. It hurtled toward the t-rex, making a sickening crunch on connection. One of the jet engines exploded, scattering shrapnel and flaming jet fuel back across the tropical beach.

 

The t-rex and the venom symbiote both roared in anger and agony, a low rumble combined with a shrill shriek. Its advance was paused as it reeled from the pain of the impact and the pain.

Peter had bought himself enough time to _thwip_ a smaller chunk of the plane, retracting the web to bring the fragment to him. With the sharpest edge on it, he began to bash away the solidified sand that trapped him. It chipped away slowly at first, but soon larger portions were falling off until he finally had both feet free.

 

He stared at the dinosaurs in front of him. He knew there was no way he could take it on head-to-head, and anymore explosions like that might hurt Harry, still lying unconscious just a few feet from him.

 

With another _thwip_ , Peter launched himself forward and into the trees. He swung from tree to tree as the t-rex followed him back into the forest. The black suit concealed him in the shadows of the thick forest canopy, and soon the dinosaur lost its prey. It gave another loud roar, and began to stomp away.

 

Peter quietly followed it, making sure that he was behind and above it so it could not see him swinging around the treetops. It made a direct path through the forest, seeming to know exactly where it was going.

 

After a few minutes of tracking the massive beast, the forest opened up to a clearing. Situated in the middle was a small building made of the same hardened sand that had encased his feet.

 

The t-rex slowed, made a couple of lazy circles, and then laid down. Its massive reptilian eyes drifted shut as sleep overtook it.

 

Peter crept across the clearing and to the snoozing reptile. He gazed at it, unsure of what to do. As he stood, he felt an odd sensation all across his body. The symbiote that had attached itself to his suit was vibrating, giving off a low hum. Peter chortled, the vibration tickled.

 

Then he noticed that the black substance covering the dinosaur had begun vibrating as well. However, the vibration didn’t seem to be waking it up.

 

He reached out and placed a hand gently on the t-rex’s forehead, the two symbiotes connecting for the first time. With a wet slurp, the symbiote oozed off of the tyrannosaurus and glommed on to Peter’s hand. He panicked at first, but his symbiote was emanating positive vibes, which calmed him.

 

“What have you done to my tyrannosaurus rex?” came an angry voice from behind him.

 

Peter whirled around to see that John Hammond, the Sandman, was materializing behind him in another dust devil.

 

“I don’t think its yours anymore,” Peter chortled.

 

Behind him, the t-rex’s eyes shot open again. Freed from its symbiotic relationship, it was no longer under the control of the Sandman. It stood slowly, seemingly unsure of what to do before locking eyes on its former captor.

 

“What? NO! I spared no expense!” Hammond cried.

 

The dinosaur didn’t seem to care how expensive it was to genetically engineer as it took two massive steps forward and bit down on the old man with, creating an explosion of sand and gore.

 

Peter _thwipped_ away before the unpredictable dinosaur could turn and try to eat him too. He returned to the beach, the wreckage of the plane, and his good buddy, Harry Osbourne.

 

“Pete? What the fuck happened? How long was I out?” Harry asked in a daze.

 

“The plane crashed, but I found a building in the forest. I think we can call for help from there.” Peter said as he tucked his Spiderman mask back in his pocket.

 

Under his clothes, the two symbiotes were still vibrating, humming in perfect harmony. Peter chortled, it still tickled.

 

THE END


End file.
